Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a vehicle seat, and in particular to a seat for an aircraft.
Background
Passenger aircraft on long haul routes usually offer different types of seating at different prices, which offer different levels of comfort and space. The different types of seating are usually each contained in a separate cabin area. For example there may be first class, business class, premium economy, and economy sections of seating. On the one hand, first or business class seats are commonly movable into a fully reclined position, or otherwise convertible to provide a flat bed. For example some such seats have a backrest and footrest which can be moved to a substantially horizontal position in line with the seat pan. This requires a large and heavy seat mechanism, and a substantial amount of cabin floor space is needed for each seat. These seats are therefore costly for the operator to provide and consequently the price to the passenger is relatively high.
On the other hand, economy seats are usually provided closely adjacent each other in rows having a relatively small pitch. Commonly, the backrest of each seat may recline somewhat towards the seat behind, and sometimes also a footrest may be provided under the seat in front. This is in order to provide some comfort for the passenger who wishes to relax or sleep, whilst using a minimum amount of space. Such seats also require a relatively simple recline mechanism and are relatively inexpensive and light. The operator may thus provide such seating to passengers at a relatively low cost.
The price difference between these classes of seat is often very substantial, reflecting the substantially different levels of comfort and privacy. It would be advantageous to airlines to be able to offer a seat which can provide an increased level of comfort over an economy class seat, without adding substantially to the weight or space required for the seat. Such seating could be priced above the economy class fare, whist remaining more affordable than first or business class.
WO 2010/086785 proposes a row of seats such as are found in economy class, in which each seat has a leg rest element pivotally attached to the front edge of the seat, which can be extended to a fully horizontal position to be substantially level with the seat pan, so as effectively to extend the seat pan surface forwardly. The leg rest is sized to extend as far as the back of the seat in front. When the leg rests of a row of adjacent seats are all deployed, this can provide a large substantially flat surface on which it is possible to lie down. The operator may thus provide a service at a level somewhere between economy and business class at a correspondingly intermediate price.
However, the mechanism required to raise and hold the leg rest in the extended position, and the cushion element of the leg rest, which are required to form the extension surface for supporting a passenger, add substantially to the weight of the seat. This is an important consideration in aircraft due to the increased fuel cost caused by extra weight. Such seats are therefore relatively more costly for the operator to provide than a standard economy class seat. The extra mechanism and cushioning also takes up valuable space in the aircraft cabin and reduces the already limited space in the foot well area when seats are not being used in extended mode.